An awning is a welcome addition to a house, recreational vehicle, or other dwelling. The awning typically provides increased enjoyment of an outdoor area surrounding the dwelling. The awning can cast a shaded area that creates an escape from direct sunlight, thereby providing a space in which an occupant of the dwelling may relax. The shaded area created by the awning contributes to the relaxation of the occupant in that there is a perceived decrease in temperature and, thus, generally becomes more comfortable. The awning as well advantageously protects occupants underneath from precipitation.
Known awning structures generally consist of a base that is permanently affixed to the dwelling, and a canopy that is removably attached to the base. The canopy is typically constructed of vinyl, cloth or a combination thereof. Such known awnings are expensive to fabricate in order to provide protection to the awning in the stored position as further discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,322 to Murray and U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,036 to Thompson et al. both assigned to Carefree/Scott Fetzer Company and U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,641 to Malott assigned to White Consolidated Industries, Inc. collective hereinafter “the Awning Patents”. The above Awning Patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.